Gone
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After the Founder's Day Damon chooses to face Katherine one last time. Sacrificing his life to kill Katherine he wonders if he will ever see his brother again. Bonding with Stefan and Damon. Not Incest. Will Damon survive or will he be gone forever?


**Gone**

_**Author's Note: Aftermath of Founder's Day. I know the characters might be a bit out of character but this is just how the story turned out so deal with it! Hopefully enjoy and review.**_

**Stefan's POV**

We all sat in the Salvatore Boarding House in the living room discussing what to do next. Elena was cuddled in my arms, crying over John's death. Bonnie was on her other side trying to comfort her and Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch glaring out into space.

Once Elena had found John she came straight over here with Bonnie and Damon told us Kathrine was back and that he had kissed her on the porch. Now we were trying to think of how to kill her.

"Why not use the device?" Bonnie announced and looked at me and Damon. "After getting you two to a safe distance of course." She added.

"She would have already destroyed it my dear witch. Though she is a bitch she's not a stupid bitch." Damon told Bonnie not bothering to turn and look at her. Bonnie seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Then what do you think we should do Damon?" I asked him wearily.

Damon stood up and looked at me with cold eyes. "You need to take these two to Bonnie's house and keep them there safe and protected and let me deal with the bitch." He answered and I was slightly surprised.

"What! I'm a witch, I can help!" Bonnie yelled in outrage.

"She's hundreds of years old and had a witch for a servant who was ironically your ancestor little witch. She would tear out your throat in a second. You're not trained enough yet." Damon responded calmly.

"He's right." I announced. "You two go to Bonnie's but I will stay and help." I added glaring at Damon.

He sighed in irritation. "No you're not. If you don't stay with them they'll sneak out and get killed or do you not remember Elena coming in trying to save you when Fredrick kidnapped you? Stay with them, protect them." He told me trying to stay calm but the irritation was rising in his voice.

"How are you going to stop her all on your own?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. "You'll never make it out alive Damon."

He leveled piercing blue eyes at me. "I didn't say I have to make it out alive, Stefan." He answered and I felt my world fall to pieces around me. Damon has always been there, even when I don't want him to be. I've been wanting him to go away for long, but I didn't want him to die.

"I'm not going to let you." I responded determined.

Damon took a few steps towards me and grabbed me by my throat and shoved me against the wall and I was staring into his eyes when I felt my mind go hazy and I realized he was compelling me. Only really powerful vampires could compel another vampire.

"You will take them to Bonnie's house, protect them and stay there. Do it now." Damon snapped coldly and he let me go. The daze feeling left me but I was still filled with the overwhelming desire to take them away. I picked Elena up and told Bonnie to start walking as I glared at Damon.

"Please Damon. I don't...want you to die." I admitted as the girls walked out and into Elena's car.

"Go, you can come back in the morning." He told me walking over to the door where I was standing on the threshold. Then he did the most surprising thing I had ever seen him do to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly in a strong hug. I was shocked though I hugged him back just as tightly burying my face in his shoulder, his hair tickling my nose.

"I'm sorry Stefan." He whispered sounding...emotional but when he let me go his face was cold and bare of all emotions. I walked out feeling tears well in my eyes as the double meaning in his words repeated in my head. He was sorry for making me go and he was sorry for everything else. He had said it as a good bye.

I wondered if that was the last thing I would ever hear my brother say.

When I got in the car, Elena and Bonnie were watching me curiously.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen." Elena told me solemnly. I couldn't help but smile, though it never reached my eyes. As I pulled out of the drive way I could see Damon watching us from the door.

**Damon's POV**

I watched my little brother drive off and I wondered if that really was the last thing I would ever say to him.

"Well that was cute." Katherine's voice came from behind me and before I could react she lunged at me and pinned me to the wall. She laughed in my face and I felt memories wash over me as I stared into her familiar face.

But this time as I let the memories wash over me I only felt regret. Regretting that she had ever controlled me. Regretting that she had ruined Stefan and I.

"I'm going to murder you and then I'll move onto your brother and then Elena and then your "little witch." She told me her lips so close to mine as she tried in vain to be seductive. There was nothing in the world that could make me want her again though. She seemed to understand this so she pulled two stakes out of her pockets and shoved one through the palm of my hand and into the wall so I was pinned into the wall.

I screamed out, my voice hoarse as the pain waves emitted through my body. She grinned wickedly as I screamed and she licked the falling lines of blood that raced down my arms.

She shoved the next stake into my side and I cried out again as I felt the bit of vervain start to spread through me coming from her vervain spiked stakes.

I growled out as she laughed. She pressed her body against mine and sunk her teeth into my neck. The vervain she had just put inside of me was weak enough not to hurt her yet. Suddenly she raked her nails down my chest and my shirt ripped into shreds as my skin tore open and healed the next second. Then she did this again only this time she used three sharp little twigs and dug them into my chest as she licked the trails of blood.

I screamed out again and again as she found more ways to torture me. I was filled with pain and my vision was blurry through tears produced from each dry scream she had ripped from my throat.

She stabbed me over and over again and raked the twigs across my body tasting each drop of blood that fell from my body.

I was bleeding all over and I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. I had to kill her, I had to stop her from getting to them.

I could see she was getting slightly weak from the vervain inside of me but she didn't stop drinking my blood, because she was stupid or because she was addicted to the taste of me I didn't know. But soon I was able to pry my hand out of the wall and I ripped the stake from my hand and tried to shove into her chest.

She threw me to the ground and my broken, bleeding body screamed out in agony. I had to kill her though so I summoned every last bit of strength within me and I tried again. This time my aim was perfect and I shoved the stake right through her dead, black heart.

A surprised look flooded her eyes and she fell to the floor just a corpse.

I lied down on the couch as my blood flowed from my body. I knew I was going to die, I could barely move. I wouldn't be able to hunt and heal all of these wounds. I was covered in scratch marks, at least fifteen stakes were sticking out of me(none in my heart,) and my blood was seeping from everywhere. My legs, throat, chest, head, arms.

So much damn blood.

I closed my eyes and prepared to die. At least I had said good bye to Stefan, at least he knew I was sorry.

**Stefan's POV**

When we had gotten to Bonnie's they had immediately fallen to sleep, wiped out from the exhausting night. I waited out the night thinking of all the ways Damon could be dying right now. I can't believe he made me stay away as he died!

I can't believe he was going to leave me here alone.

At five in the morning I had woken up Bonnie and Elena and we drove, way over the speed limit, back to the Boarding House. The girls were wide awake as we approached the house. It looked normal. No windows broken, no smoke and flames coming from it.

I rushed inside at vampire speed, Elena and Bonnie at my heels and the first thing I saw was Katherine, dead on the floor. Waves of happiness poured from me as I saw my brother's victory and I expected him to come down the stairs any minute, smirking and gloating of his victory.

What I didn't expect was to find my brother on the couch, broken and bleeding. I leaned down next to the couch as I stared at my brother covered in dried blood. Cuts covering every inch of his battered body and stakes protruding from him.

I didn't notice the tears falling from my eyes until Elena kneeled down next to me and wiped one away gently. I looked over to her and Bonnie to see them both crying silently. Even Bonnie was sad, which I noticed was weird. Maybe she didn't hate Damon after all?

I looked back to my brother and I started pulling the stakes from his body. Tears raining down on his body as I removed the last stake. I shook his arm a few times and got no response and I knew right there and that my brother was gone. Forever.

I would never see Damon again. Never hear his annoying comments on my diet. Never lecture him again on morals. Never joke around with my brother again.

My brother was gone and for all I knew right now so was I. I rested my head on his chest and sobbed wishing my brother was back as waves of memories overtook my mind.

Damon and I racing through the gardens outside. Me tripping and cutting my knee open and Damon bandaging it up trying to comfort me as I sobbed. He was always there for me because he was my big brother.

He was there for me when our mother died. He had held me all night as we cried together. I remembered the way he used to laugh, it always made me feel good to hear him laugh. Even his voice made me feel glad and safe.

I knew him better then anyone and he knew me too, sometimes even more then I did.

Though we fought, more then most brothers should, I loved him and in the very end I knew he loved me too. Why else would he want to protect me and sacrifice himself to kill Katherine so she would never get to me?

In the end our feud died with him and every bitter memory, every harsh word, and every hurtful action was erased and all that was left was my big brother, my best friend.

"Stefan, stop being such a girl." A familiar, weak voice whispered ripping me from my memories and I looked up to see Damon's eyes open just a narrow crack. A small smile on his lips. He reached up and ruffled my hair, stroking it reassuringly letting me know he wasn't dead.

Adrenaline pumped through me and I felt better then I had in ages!

Elena and Bonnie cried out in delight and happiness and I grinned up at my brother through blurry eyes.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed happily. Actually happiness wasn't even close to what I was feeling. A miracle had happened, I had my brother back.

"Not even close Stefan. I'm undead." He responded with a smirk and I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his bloody arms around me and surprisingly both of were sobbing like we had when we were little kids.

I was safe here in my brother's arms.

_**Hoped you liked it, please for my confidence in my writing just click the review button and write anything you please. Pleases and thank yous. **_


End file.
